All About Us--A KyoMaki fanfic
by stop-shipping-time
Summary: It was a normal day at Ouran Academy, the Host Club was tending to their daily routines...Who ever would've thought that two of the Host Club members were secretly gay? When this secret gets passed around to the students from an anonymous source, lives change, for better and for worse...
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Kyoya-Senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked. It was another lovely morning at Ouran Academy, and Kyoya was exceptionally happy. Though, he kept occasionally finding himself staring at Tamaki. Now what was up with that? "Kyoya-Senpai? Um…hello?" Haruhi asked again, waving her hand in front of Kyoya's face. Kyoya blinked, and shook his head. He looked down at Haruhi and smiled. "Oh, hello, Haruhi," Kyoya said. "Is everything alright?" "I should be asking you the same thing, Senpai." Haruhi said, pulling a chair up next to Kyoya and sitting cross-legged in it. "You were staring at Tamaki-Senpai, so I wanted to know if everything was okay." Kyoya felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks, and he looked away from Haruhi, pretending to take notes on budget cuts. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, Haruhi," Kyoya muttered. Haruhi tilted her head slightly to the side, confused, but smiled. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Senpai. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Kyoya simply nodded. Once Haruhi realized she was getting no further reaction from Kyoya, she sighed and walked off. She did have a job to do after all, her debt was not yet paid off. Kyoya looked around, and caught sight of Tamaki after a while, which made him smile. Tamaki was charming yet another customer, his violet eyes sparkling and his blonde hair swaying slightly each time he moved. Kyoya sat upright and kept his gaze on Tamaki. Tamaki looked over to Kyoya, his eyes meeting the black-haired boy's, and smiled brightly, motioning for Kyoya to come over to him. Kyoya blinked and blushed, but walked over to his secret love. It was then that Kyoya noticed Tamaki's newest customer had departed, and he sat down in her place. "Kyoya! I'd been looking for you, Mommy!" Tamaki said, crossing his legs and smiling at Kyoya. Kyoya frowned and adjusted his glasses. "Why must _I _be the mother of the Host Club?" he asked, and Tamaki laughed. "Because you're more like a mommy than I, Kyoya! Anyway, we have much to discuss, so listen up, okay?" Kyoya sighed, but nodded. Tamaki took a sip of whatever was in the cup next to him, and smiled again. "This commoner's coffee is delicious! Don't you think so, Kyoya?" Tamaki put the cup of coffee under Kyoya's nose, laughing. Kyoya raised a pencil and pushed the cup away. "You're getting sidetracked, Suoh," The black-haired boy sighed. Tamaki gasped in surprise, and grabbed Kyoya by his shoulders. "KYOYA!" Tamaki said, louder than necessary. "We need to discuss some serious money and math business, and you handle that stuff best! Plus, next to Haruhi, you're probably the smartest one here! So will you help us, Kyoya?" Tamaki used his puppy dog eyes, and Kyoya sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine." Kyoya muttered, causing Tamaki to cheer. "THANK YOU, KYOYA!" Tamaki screamed, hugging Kyoya tightly. Kyoya felt his cheeks get really hot, and without a word, pushed the blonde-haired boy away, grabbed his notebook, and walked off. Tamaki blinked, dumbfounded. Hunny-Senpai stood next to Tamaki, looking almost as confused. "What's wrong with Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked, hugging Usa-Chan tightly to his body. Tamaki shook his head. "I wish I knew, Hunny-Senpai…" Tamaki muttered, standing up. Tamaki wanted to go after Kyoya, wanted to make sure Kyoya was okay. Because the truth of the matter is…

Tamaki is secretly in love with Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"_Hello, you've reached Kyoya Ootori, I cannot speak with you at the moment, so please leave a message at the beep."_

*Beep!*

"Um, Kyoya? Hi again, it's Tamaki. Uhm…I just wanted to know what was up with you today. Are you okay? Did I say something to upset you? Whatever it was, please talk to me, okay? Bye, Kyoya." Tamaki sighed and hung up the phone. That was the eighth message he'd left Kyoya, and Kyoya still hadn't called back. Tamaki looked down, only to see his playful puppy Antoinette licking his hand. He smiled, but it soon faded. "I'm not in the mood, Antoinette." Tamaki said in a serious tone, making Antoinette whimper and back off, slinking out of the room. Tamaki felt sad having his dog react like that to him, but didn't call for her. He didn't want to try and cover up his worry and sadness with happiness. He crawled over onto his bed and folded his hands across his chest, staring up at the ceiling. _Did he not like the fact that I hugged him? _Tamaki thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have hugged him. Or, did I stress him out too much? OR, was it even I that did something?_ Tamaki sighed, sitting up. He wondered if he should go see Kyoya, ask him what was wrong. But if it was something that he did, why would Kyoya even want to see him? But if it wasn't something he did, would Kyoya want to see him either way? "ARGH, THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing his phone and almost throwing it in a fit of anger. But he stopped himself. He needed someone to talk to, and who was the one other person he relied on the most to make him feel better? He quickly dialed Haruhi's number. It rang three times before…

"Tamaki-Senpai?"

Tamaki smiled. "Hello, Haruhi. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you." "I don't mind at all, Senpai," Haruhi said, and by the way her words sounded, Tamaki could tell that she was smiling as well. "Haruhi…Do you know if anything is wrong with Mommy?" Tamaki asked, the smile on his face turning into a frown. "Kyoya-Senpai? No, not really. Although, he was acting sorta strange today." Tamaki was listening intently now. "Strange? How so, Haruhi?" "Well…He was staring at you, first off. Then, when I asked why, he just looked away and wrote down stuff in his notebook. I didn't really get much more of a reaction after I told him he didn't have to talk about it, so I walked off." Haruhi explained. Tamaki frowned again, and sighed. "Something wrong, Senpai?" Haruhi inquired. Tamaki sighed again. "No, nothing is wrong, Haruhi." He barely whispered. "Thank you for the information." "Uh…You're welcome, I suppose." And with that, Haruhi ended the call. This time, Tamaki did throw his phone. He hated always having to go to other people to get information on Kyoya. He wanted to know what happens with Kyoya right when it happens, not having to hear it from someone else hours or days later. He ran both hands through his blonde hair, and crossed his legs. "Kyoya…" Tamaki whispered. He blushed upon hearing himself whisper his secret love's name. it made him feel so mischievous, so happy, so…in love. Tamaki was all of those things. Yet, he found it so hard to tell someone. Haruhi would listen to him, but she was always hanging around Kyoya, and he couldn't risk it. Hikaru and Kaoru were too sneaky, too mischievous. Mori wouldn't tell, but Tamaki still wasn't sure. And Hunny-Senpai…Well, you never know what goes on in his mind. So, Tamaki decided to tell himself. "I love Kyoya," he whispered. His voice gradually got louder as he continued to tell himself, "I love Kyoya." It got to the point where he happily hopping around his room and laughing, saying the three words to himself over and over. About thirty minutes later, his phone rang. He stopped his little fit of happiness, and answered. "Hello?" Tamaki inquired, sitting back down on his bed.

"Tamaki? It's Kyoya."

Tamaki felt his eyes widen, and he blushed. "K-Kyoya!" he stuttered. "I listened to all of those messages you left me earlier," Kyoya began. "And I do wish you wouldn't worry about me so much. You said nothing to upset me, so put that thought out of your head. And you didn't do anything either. I just don't want to be bothered at the moment. Family issues have come up, my sister is upset, and I just don't like talking to anyone for the fear of the secrets slipping out. But believe me, if anything else was wrong, you'd be the first to know, okay?" Tamaki felt like crying. But he knew he couldn't, he had to stay strong so Kyoya could stay strong. "Okay, Kyoya…" Tamaki said, trying to smile. "I trust you." "Good. I'll probably come over and see you later. But that's later." Kyoya said, laughing slightly. Tamaki chuckled, and said goodbye, hanging up his phone.

XXX

A few minutes after his call ended with Tamaki, Kyoya wasn't very sure of what to do. He wanted to talk to Tamaki, he didn't like lying to him. There were no issues with his family, and his sister was fine and as happy as ever. Kyoya envied his sister, always being so happy when he was basically dying inside. The black-haired boy sat in his room, fists and jaw clenched tight. He was resisting the urge not to punch a hole in the wall. Who could he talk to? His sister was asleep, his father didn't really care much for his issues. Haruhi was probably asleep as well….Or maybe not. Kyoya's phone began to ring, and he calmed down, answering it. "Hello?" he inquired, sounding tired. "Kyoya-Senpai? Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did!" It was indeed Haruhi. "You didn't wake me, Haruhi," Kyoya said, calming even more. "In fact, I was just about to go sleep"—Lie number two—"when I saw you calling. I couldn't simply fall asleep and not answer your call." "O-Oh uh, Kyoya-Senpai, you're so nice…" Haruhi squeaked, and Kyoya could tell she was blushing. "I just wanted to talk to you…about certain things, certain people." Kyoa locked that sentence into his mind. 'Certain things' could refer to love, 'certain people' could refer to Tamaki. But there was no way of knowing. "What do you mean by that, Haruhi?" Kyoya inquired. "Well…Uh…" Haruhi began. "You know what, Senpai? This can wait until morning, you sound bothered. I'll just hang u—" "DON'T DO THAT!" Kyoya yelled, and blinked in surprise at his sudden outburst. "I need..._Someone_...To talk to." Haruhi sighed slightly, but not from frustration, she was smiling. She was actually glad Kyoya wanted to talk to her now. "I'm all ears, Senpai." She said. Kyoya sighed happily, and lied back on his bed. "Well…I've much to tell you, Haruhi. I'll start with the obvious thing…I….I'm….I'm in love….In love with Tamaki…" Kyoya was surprised that he was telling anybody but Tamaki this. What was wrong with him? Haruhi gasped in surprise. "Really? You're in love with Tamaki-Senpai? Wow….I never would've guessed that…." Kyoya blushed upon hearing Haruhi's disbelief. He was even more surprised when he heard her laughing. Why was Haruhi laughing at him? This was no laughing matter. "H-Haruhi…" Kyoya stuttered. "I'm sorry, Senpai, please forgive me." Haruhi began. "I just find it adorable that you love Tamaki-Senpai. I actually never would've guessed, as I said before. I have another question…Why won't you tell him?" Kyoya blinked. He could barely answer that question himself. Why couldn't he just up and tell Tamaki how he felt? "Well…" Kyoya began. "I suppose…I'm afraid. I'm afraid he might not feel the same way. I'm afraid of rejection. I'm mostly afraid that it will ruin our friendship." Haruhi sighed sadly. "Aww…Kyoya-Senpai…Listen. Since you've told me, I'll keep your love a secret. I won't tell Tamaki or anyone else. Let's just both wait until the time is right to tell him, and if you can't do it, I'll tell him for you. Okay?" Kyoya smiled. "Okay, Haruhi. Good night." "Good night, Senpai." Haruhi replied, and ended the call. Kyoya folded his hands across his chest, at peace with the world. He finally got the secret off of his chest, finally had someone he could trust with it. He closed his eyes, rolled over on his side, and drifted off to Dreamland.


End file.
